1. Field
The following description relates to a technology to decrease the effect of interference in a radio communication environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Signals may be transmitted using a radio communication network and the amount of signals transmitted is expected to grow in the near future. It is expected that a need will arise to transmit much more signals than currently being transmitted by the radio communication network.
A radio communication network may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals served by the plurality of base stations. A terminal may receive interference signals from base stations that are adjacent to a base station that may transmit a signal desired by the terminal. The interference signals may deteriorate the transmission efficiency of the radio communication network. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that may address the interference signals.